Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Wind turbine rotor blades generally include a body shell formed by two shell halves of a composite laminate material. The shell halves are generally manufactured using molding processes and then coupled together along the corresponding ends of the rotor blade. In general, the body shell is relatively lightweight and has structural properties (e.g., stiffness, buckling resistance and strength) which are not configured to withstand the bending moments and other loads exerted on the rotor blade during operation. In addition, wind turbine blades are becoming increasingly longer in order to produce more power. As a result, the blades must be stiffer and thus heavier so as to mitigate loads on the rotor.
To increase the stiffness, buckling resistance and strength of the rotor blade, the body shell is typically reinforced using one or more structural components (e.g. opposing spar caps with a shear web configured therebetween) that engage the inner surfaces of the shell halves. The spar caps are typically constructed of various materials, including but not limited to glass fiber laminate composites and/or carbon fiber laminate composites. Such materials, however, can be difficult to control, defect prone, and/or highly labor intensive due to handling of the dry and pre-preg fabrics and the challenges of infusing large laminated structures.
As such, modern spar caps may be constructed of pre-fabricated, pre-cured (i.e. pultruded) composites that can be produced in thicker sections, and are less susceptible to defects. Accordingly, the pultruded composites can eliminate various concerns and challenges associated with using dry fabric alone. As used herein, the terms “pultruded composites,” “pultrusions,” “pultruded members” or similar generally encompass reinforced materials (e.g. fibers or woven or braided strands) that are impregnated with a resin and pulled through a stationary die such that the resin cures or undergoes polymerization through added heat or other curing methods. As such, the process of manufacturing pultruded composites is typically characterized by a continuous process of composite materials that produces composite parts having a constant cross-section. A plurality of pultrusions can then be joined together to form the spar caps and/or various other rotor blade components. The thickness of the pultruded material helps to lower the unit cost of the components by increasing the material throughput of the die. In addition, the die shape is simple (i.e. preferably rectangular) to increase the pull rate of material through the die.
Pultruded components, however, are not without certain drawbacks. For example, the thickness of the pultruded components does not easily conform to the aerodynamic profile of the blade. Further, changing the cross-sectional area of the pultruded component to be flexible can increase complexity of the pultrusion process, thereby slowing down the material manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the art is continuously seeking new and improved methods of manufacturing pultruded or belt-pressed rotor blade components, such as spar caps, having one or more areas of variable stiffness such that the components can conform to various locations of the rotor blade.